Knockout
History Origin The powerful super-villainess Knockout began her life on the nightmare world, Apokolips. From a young age she was trained in the harsh orphanage of Granny Goodness to become one of Darkseid's Female Furies. Her frequent impudence displeased Granny and she was punished by being chained up in Armagetto. After Big Barda escaped the Furies, Knockout was also inspired to leave. During yet more punishment for her disrespect, Knockout freed herself and traveled via boom tube to Hawaii, Earth. Earth and Superboy Upon arriving on Earth Knockout used her beauty to become a stripper at the Boom Boom Room. She took the name Kay Fury and after seeing a news report about the recent arrival of Superboy attacked him in her guise as Knockout. Enamored by her, Superboy attempted to reform her. However, she was imprisoned for killing a police officer while fighting the Female Furies with Superboy and Dubbilex. She soon escaped, of course, and enjoyed complicating Superboy's life, calling him "pup". Eventually, Superboy managed to bring her into custody. Secret Six At some point in time before the events of Infinite Crisis Knockout became the lover of Scandal Savage. Knockout joined the Secret Society of Super-Villains as a double agent in service of the newly formed Secret Six. When the Secret Society stormed the Secret Six's base of operations and all looked to be lost, she abandoned her cover to protect Scandal. She would become a full member of the group after this, replacing Parademon who had died in the assault. A year later, Knockout was one of the members of the Secret Six targeted by assassins in an agenda of Vandal Savage's. She was shot with an explosive round from a Thanagarian sniper rifle and nearly killed. Though her entire body was badly burned by the explosion, she was eventually able to completely regenerate and look like her old self again as if never being harmed at all. She was then able to join the group's efforts in finding who was sending the assassins. After a battle with the Doom Patrol, she engaged in sex with Deadshot while Scandal was asleep. It meant nothing to her. It was merely what was often done between surviving warriors on Apokolips. So when Scandal walked in on them and became enraged, she didn't understand why her love was so angry with her. She begged forgiveness, but Scandal left them and the Secret Six. Knockout quickly realized Scandal's behavior was not entirely genuine. Her lover had left to face the one who had been trying to kill them all. Thanks to the Mad Hatter, she and the others were able to track where Scandal had gone, and Knockout stormed his home. The two lovers were reunited in the aftermath and all was forgiven. On a job in Azerbaijani, the Secret Six came into conflict with the Birds of Prey. It began when Knockout recognized Big Barda at a party the Birds of Prey were infiltrating. This led to Knockout finally getting the chance to face in battle the one who inspired her to escape from Apokolips. Big Barda seemed to have the upper hand, but Knockout refused to yield, insisting that she was winning. They continued to fight even after the two groups called a truce and the Rocket Red Brigade attacked. Their fight went on inside a frozen lake until the two dragged themselves out of it, battered and exhausted. Big Barda complimented Knockout on a battle well fought and called her sister before the two parted ways with their respective parties. Dropped On Blüdhaven During the Infinite Crisis, The Society used Chemo as a living chemical weapon and dropped him onto the city of Blüdhaven, killing millions of people. The irony of this event is seen through the eyes of Nightwing. He had agreed with Deathstroke for a 72 hour ceasefire in Blüdhaven in exchange for staying away from Rose Wilson. However, Chemo was dropped before the 34th hour. Chemo bathed the entire city in radiation and toxic waste. All able-bodied superheroes attended to save the infected, but Chemo was reforming itself. Superman battled the monster with the plan that he would regenerate quicker as the battle ensued. While Chemo regenerated, he continued to suck the toxins and radiation out of the city, freeing the city of the remaining radiation and waste. In the end, Superman lifts Chemo and throws him into outer space, freeing the destroyed city of Blüdhaven from Chemo. Death of The New Gods The Secret Six fell apart shortly after Azerbaijani, and Knockout and Scandal made time with each other in a cheap Metropolis motel. It was there that Scandal made a comment about Barda beating Knockout in jest, but it angered Knockout enough for her to storm out of the motel. Having her lover even suggest that Big Barda was her equal was intolerable, so she sought Barda out elsewhere in Metropolis. However, she also found someone else stalking Barda and challenged that person over the right to kill the woman. This other person was the one responsible for stalking and killing the New Gods, and Knockout recognized in fear who she faced. She attempted to flee but was quickly caught. All she asked was a moment to say goodbye to Scandal on her cellphone before accepting her death like a Fury. Her killer denied her this, and Knockout's already dead body was dropped to the street. Darkest House Knockout is was brought back to life with the "Get Out Of Hell Free Card" by Scandal and is now supposedly recovering and still doesn't remember anything. Even though her life has been returned to her, Knockout is having a hard time reacclimating to the world of the living because of the lingering effects of the torment she suffered in Hell; even going so far as threatening to harm Scandal. Later, Knockout accompanies the Six in an attack on one of Penguin's base of operations. During the battle, she rediscovers her love of combat and her love for Scandal. Some time later, Scandal introduces Knockout to Liana; the woman she'd been dating in Knockout's absence. Scandal then proposes to both women. Afterwards, Knockout and Scandal join the rest of the Six to discuss Bane's plan of attack against the Bat Family. Unfortunately, Penguin betrays their location, resulting in the entire superhero community surrounding them. Knockout and her teammates inject themselves with Venom and stage a desperate last stand against the heroes, but are quickly defeated. She and Scandal hold hands one last time and she refers to Scandal as "wife" before losing consciousness. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Knockout was able to fight the likes of Big Barda to a draw during a vicious fight with the Birds of Prey. *'Regeneration' *'Limited Invulnerability' Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Great super strength, sufficient to pick up a tanker truck or smash through steel. Weakness *Knockout's powers may be partially psychic, as during times when she was incapacitated, she suffered a kind of "breakdown" and passed out at least once. Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Knockout was revealed to be bisexual. Trivia *She is in a relationship with League of Assassins Member Scandal Savage. See Also *Knockout/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Knockout_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/knockout/29-17771/ Category:Villains